


Hearts Need Caring

by MashiarasDream



Series: Yours!verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Cain, Alpha!Eileen, Alpha!Ezekiel, Alpha!Sam, Fucked up society, Hospitals, M/M, Omega!Adam, Omega!Gabriel, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, alpha!michael, established relationships - Freeform, omega!dean, time stamp 14 for Yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: How do you save someone if you have neither a legal handhold for it nor even have any idea whether the person wants to be saved? Well, you start by establishing contact. Which, Dean decides, is easier said than done, seeing how he’s been staring at an empty piece of paper for a while now. And talking about good communication: Keeping your heart condition from your family is not good communication, either.





	Hearts Need Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late December! This update was supposed to happen in summer but my mental health kicked my ass. I’m profoundly sorry and hope you didn’t lose interest. I’m happy to report that I’m doing somewhat better. Let’s hope that it’s a trend.  
> Usual disclaimers: I am not a medical expert and, in fact, not a native speaker, either. I do my best but can’t give any guarantees for accuracy.

“Huh?” Dean startles when something warm touches his shoulders.

“The nights are still cool. You must be freezing.”

“Oh.” It takes a moment for Dean’s thoughts to parse the appearance of his mate and the fact that he’s apparently draped a blanket around Dean’s shoulders and then follow the thought all the way to his appendages. Which seem to, yes, actually be cold. He wraps the blanket around himself a little tighter but decides that that is not good enough. “Warm me up?” he asks in his best coy voice and makes some space on the porch bench for Cas.

“We could just go inside, you know?” Cas chuckles but he indulges Dean and wraps an arm around him to hold him close and share their body heat. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Looking for a bit of peace and quiet to write that letter,” Dean sighs.

“Ah,” Cas nods. “You are aware of course that it is pitch-black out here?”

“Smartass.” Dean pokes Cas in the ribs before settling in comfortably with his head leaned against his mate’s shoulder. “It wasn’t dark when I came out here. Not that it made a difference.”

Because Dean’s been staring at blank paper for weeks. That is, sometimes he’s stared at the screen of his notebook. Sometimes he’s stared at an old-fashioned notepad with actual paper. But neither option has yielded any results.

“Still nothing, huh?” Cas’ voice is full of sympathy.

Dean grumbles something inaudible because really this is Cas’ fault. Because calculated risks are Cas’ forte, not Dean’s. And the fact that Dean has agreed on taking this calculated risk doesn’t change that. He wants to stubbornly forge ahead and _do_ something instead of writing diplomatic letters to maybe be delivered by their new mailman – or not. It’s not as if either of them will be able to verify that part.  

“You don’t have to do this,” Cas says quietly.

“I know,” Dean nods. “Only, you were pretty eloquent when you argued why this is the only way to get started at all.” And it’s already skirting the edge of legality. More closely than Cas would usually skirt that edge.

Cas doesn’t answer, either, but he draws Dean a little closer and inhales his scent deeply.

“Why are you allowing it anyway, little Alpha? Why are you not putting a stop to it? High risk of danger, little chance for success, doesn’t seem like you.”

For a long moment, Cas stares into their dark garden. “It would be so easy to say that it’s because it’s important to you. It wouldn’t be a lie, either. But it’s also – because it could be you. And I’d always want you to have a choice.”

Dean frowns. “It wasn’t your fault, Cas. You only did what you had to when you banished him.”

“Dean, the fact that I saw no other choice does not mean that it was the right thing to do.”

“Tell me, Cas. If there had been a way. Any slight chance of separating Adam from Michael and keeping him in the pack, would you have done it?”

“Dean, I…” Cas shakes his head. “I would have tried. I think. But, Dean, the truth is – I cannot know. I was – I was so _tired_. All I wanted was for everything to be over so that I could start restoring peace and then sleep for a month.”

“Some collateral damage was acceptable to you.”

“At the time, yes.”

“Is it just cause of me? That it’s not acceptable to you anymore now?” He tries to let his tone and his scent portray that it is an actual question that he’s curious about, not a judgement.

It provokes a mirthless chuckle. “I have some hope that I’ve grown as a person since then. Though if you’re thorough, you can in all likelihood also track that back to you.”

 “Sorry to disappoint but you were actually pretty cool already when I met you. And I kinda think I went through enough shit in my life to know the difference,” Dean grumbles because he really doesn’t like Cas’ self-deprecation.

“I’m not sure that that makes me feel better,” Cas grumbles right back.

“It should, though. Cause I’m like super-big on not marrying assholes.” Dean says in an attempt of using dry humor to get Cas to at least smile with him.

It doesn’t work, though. “Somehow, I don’t think Adam would describe himself as _big on marrying assholes_ , either.”

And okay, Cas has a point with that one. “Yeah,” Dean sighs. “You’re right. I got lucky. I got to have a choice.”

And that makes Cas’ voice soften. “Don’t sell yourself short, Dean. You know that luck is the least part of it.”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not. But there’s always a shit-ton of luck involved for any Omega who gets what they want in our society. I’m not saying that some stubborn persistence doesn’t _help_.” He shrugs. “I mean Gabe’s kind of the perfect example for that, isn’t he?”

Because Gabe’s fate was supposed to be the same as Adam’s – to be married off into a rich family for the benefit of two packs, never mind the personal cost. It’s a fate Dean’s never shared because their family was never anything but poor. Or at least, in the timeframe where John could have married off Dean. There was nothing to gain from such a union to anyone, apart from an unwilling and underage mate who’d have fought tooth and claws against any Alpha. Something that even John was aware of, probably.

“And we both know how much that cost him.”

His health, both physical and mental. The chance at a family of his own.   

“Do you have any doubt that he would do the exact same thing again?”

“None whatsoever,” Cas shakes his head.

“See. So something turned out okay for him in the end. What I’m saying, Cas, is that your guilt is entirely misplaced. The whole world is not your fault.”

“But I could have done _something_ ,” Cas insists. “Both for Gabriel and for Adam. I could have – talked to them. I don’t know. Just something. Anything. Instead of being too focused on saving my own skin to help anyone else.”

Dean’s pretty sure that that is an entirely unfair self-description, seeing how Dean knows that Cas both tried to talk to Adam and wanted to become a doctor to be able to help more in this world.

“You didn’t make that marriage contract. You would have _never_ made that contract.”

But Cas doesn’t answer.

“Cas?”

“I hope so, Dean. I really hope so,” Cas sighs. “I want to believe that I would never. But if I thought – if I thought it was the only way I had to keep Gabriel safe – I…” He turns his head away. “Dean, I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t have arranged a marriage. You taught me to trust in someone else but myself but that was so much later… I might have thought that I knew better than Gabriel himself what’s good for him…”

Dean snorts softly. “Well, I don’t condone that, obviously, and I’m gonna fight you if you ever try to arrange a marriage for our pups, but I gotta say that Gabe doesn’t always make trusting his judgement easy.”

“Well, we trust him _now_ ,” Cas points out.

“Yeah, and neither of us is all that happy about it.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean nods. “And believe me, Cas, he knows it, too.” Because it should not happen, an Alpha prisoner being set free because an Omega vouches for him. And yet here they are. “I still wish there was an option, though, that did not involve Ezekiel running around freely on our pack grounds and playing mailman for us.”

“Me, too,” Cas admits. “But we don’t have to trust _him_. We’re playing this as safely as we can.”

Because not even Gabriel is absolutely sure that, his genuine fondness for Adam notwithstanding, Ezekiel will not betray them. Michael’s influence might be bigger than theirs. Fear for both himself and Adam might outweigh any benefits that Ezekiel sees from working with them.

Dean kind of wishes he could hate him for it but if he’s honest with himself, he gets it. He isn’t even sure he wouldn’t choose the same way, given the same circumstances. Try to play both sides and hope to God you somehow get an opportunity to rescue the one you love. Sounds like a Winchester thing to do.

He clings a little closer to Cas just thinking about it. “I’m so fucking lucky.” He mumbles it into Cas’ skin and presses a kiss to Cas’ mating bite.

Cas is still not happy with himself, his scent muddy and uneven, but he presses Dean close, too. “I will do everything in my power to ensure that you’ll never have to feel differently about that,” he whispers back.  

“You’re doing a good job of it, little Alpha. Never knew there was so much space in my heart for love and happiness.”

It’s a sappy thing to say but Cas practically purrs at the praise, and for the first time since thinking about Michael and the war, Cas’ scent evens out to almost pure honey, only a few watery undertones remaining. It’s worth it for that alone.

“I wish we could do more to give the same love and happiness to everyone,” Cas admits quietly.

“Well, I think we have a pretty good success quota,” Dean says because it’s true. “I mean, just look at everyone that we’ve taken into the pack.”

“Well, there’s my brother, who is perma-fighting with his mate these days…”

“But who loves every single one of his wards and would walk through fire for them.”

“There’s your brother, who lost his mate…”

“And who is smiling suspiciously often at a certain deaf Alpha these days.”

“And there’s…”

“My brother’s pup, who is getting the best care possible. Charlie with the mysterious past, who has never managed to find stable footing anywhere but here. Meg, who I don’t even want to know what exactly the situation was you found her in…”

“It wasn’t good,” Cas admits.

“Yeah, I gathered as much. And there’s me, obviously, stubborn Omega of dubious heritage whose main talents before coming here were hustling pool and surviving, and who’s now got a loving home and the very best extended family.”

“So do I, Dean. All of these people are as much my family as they are yours. And this house, our home, it has never been as happy as it is now. That is because you are living in it. You are the heart and soul that keeps it all together, there is no doubt about it.”

“Now don’t be sappy, little Alpha,” Dean mutters because by the way his face is heating, he’s blushing. So instead of answering anything else, he leans in for a long, thorough kiss that melts away the last of the muddy waters in their scents.

They end up with their foreheads leaned together, not ready to leave each other’s space.

“Do you think he’s – do you think he has any moments like this? Just, you know, a slice of happiness?”

“Dean…”

“I only saw them once, Cas. You lived with them.”

Cas sighs and leans back a little bit to give himself some space to think. “I was at college, mostly. And when I came home for the breaks I – I tried to stay under the radar.”

“A quiet shadow…” Dean quotes from Adam’s letter.

Cas’ scent turns thorny with guilt at the memory but the inflection of his voice doesn’t change. “A shadow with a book, trying to stay out of sight, yes. I didn’t,” he breaks off. “Dean, I didn’t expect any of this to happen.” He gestures at their house and the land. “Michael was the pack-Alpha and I never intended to challenge him. I was an obedient child. I didn’t…” He turns away with a shake of his head. “I should have. I know that I should have.”

“Cas,” Dean takes Cas’ hand. “You did. When it counted, you fought. With Gabe you know it for certain that he’s never blamed you, and with Adam, I’m sure if he’d have had the chance to get know you, he’d say the same.”

“He might not want to, Dean.”

“To get to know you?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. “Or to get rescued.” He says it quietly, hesitantly, like he expects a bad reaction from Dean. “It’s been many years, after all.”

Dean sighs, too. “I know, Cas. Sam’s actually talked to me about this.”

“He has?”

“Yeah. About the whole _don’t hara-kiri rescue someone who might not even want to be rescued_ thing.” Dean snorts. “Like I’d endanger my pups or my family with anything that stupid.”

“Dean…”

“Nah, I know he didn’t mean it that way. He’s a natural worrier. Just not used to him focusing his worry on me these days. He’s usually distracted with the pup. Well, and with Eileen.”

Cas hums something that sounds like agreement though he asks, “Do you know more about that than me?”

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head. “I’m not sure they’re at a point where there _is_ anything to know. Just got the feeling that something’s changing. I dunno. It’s been going on for a while. But with the one-year-mark, it seems almost like he – like he has made a conscious decision to try and move on? I dunno. Just a feeling.”

“The photos?” Cas asks.

“It’s just one thing but yeah,” Dean nods.

Because they’ve framed a few of the pictures from the naming for their living room, and Sam’s chosen one of himself, Deanie and Eileen for their part of the family. Which – not usual to put a picture of your nanny up on the mantel piece. And Dean’s seen Eileen’s reaction when she noticed it. Saw the way her whole face turned soft. An expression that she reserves for the pups and for Sam when he’s not looking.

“She gives him the time he needs. That’s good,” Cas interrupts Dean’s thoughts with his own. “Many Alphas wouldn’t be that patient.”

“Many Alphas wouldn’t want another Alpha in the first place,” Dean points out. “Let alone one with a pup who’s still a toddler.”

“Touché,” Cas admits. “I’m glad she does, though. Love Deanie, I mean. And she’s – stable. Grounded. She’s good for Sam.”   

“I agree,” Dean nods because while Eileen is different from Jess in almost every other way, she’s just as strong, even though she’s quieter about it out of necessity. But she’s no less ready to fight for what she believes in. And Dean’s come to appreciate that attitude because it also means that she calls Sam out when he gets too single-minded and forgets that he’s actually a well-rounded person with multiple interests and a family that loves him.

“And to think that you haven’t even given her the speech yet.”

Dean snorts. “I will once they make it official. Not that I think she needs it. But it is tradition to put the fear of God in your future in-laws.”

That makes Cas chuckle. “She’ll appreciate it, I’m sure.”

“Pshaw. Not my problem,” Dean shrugs.

Cas’ chuckle turns into a smile. “No, Dean, that wasn’t sarcastic. I think she’ll actually appreciate it. That you treat her the exact same way as you would anyone else.”

“Well, maybe not the exact same way. I _will_ make sure that I have those signs down, and if I have to practice a month for it.”

“You’re nothing if not diligent.” Cas rolls his eyes fondly.

“Damn right,” Dean nods. “Which makes this here all the more frustrating.” He ruffles the papers. “Think I haven’t been this stumped on anything since – uhh, ever, actually. Even the wedding vows were easier. And you threw me for a loop about 30 fucking seconds before I had to say them.”

“You perform very well under pressure,” Cas says earnestly. But his voice is just that tiny bit too deadpan.

“Bad jokes aren’t the way to seduce me, Cas.”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Cas grins and leans in close. “Seems to me like it never takes much effort to seduce you…”

Dean shivers when Cas gets close enough that the air of his breath stirs all the small hairs on Dean’s neck. “Assbutt,” he mutters but he’s already scenting at Cas’ neck, not at all unhappy about the turn this talk has taken.

Cas chuckles deeply even as his hands find Dean’s waist to manhandle him into being exactly where he wants him. Which seems to be as close as they can humanly get. “We’ll see about that.” He nibs at Dean’s neck, though it is a playful bite, nothing earnest about it.

“That’s not my butt,” Dean points out, losing no time to let his hand find its way into Cas’ waistband to cup a butt-cheek. “That’s a butt.”

“Yes, Dean, they taught anatomy in medical school,” Cas replies drily and starts unbuttoning Dean’s button-down.

“Nerd,” Dean replies fondly but also loses no time starting to loosen Cas’ tie.

“Umm, Alpha?” Hannah’s hesitant voice breaks them apart.

Dean lets his forehead sink to Cas’ shoulder. It was to good to be true, four pups asleep and no interruptions.

“Hannah,” Cas sighs. “This better be important.”

“I believe it is,” Hannah nods. “There’s a phone call for you. It’s the hospital.”

“From the city?” Cas frowns but he’s already straightening his tie while Dean climbs off of him and buttons his shirt back up. “But we don’t even know anyone…”

“They only want to talk to you,” Hannah shrugs.

Dean scrunches up his face. Hospitals and doctors, they are never good news.

Cas turns back around to Dean. “I am a doctor, Dean. Technically, anyway.”

Dean looks at Cas without comprehension.

It makes Cas snicker even though his scent stays worried. “Didn’t mean to say that out loud, huh?”

And oh. Oops.

Dean grins sheepishly at Cas, who just smiles fondly and draws him close again for a quick kiss while Hannah huffs impatiently.

“Yes, yes,” Cas lets go of Dean, though his voice is decidedly frustrated. “I’m on my way.” He stomps inside.

Dean sighs and packs together the few things he brought out with him before gathering up the discarded blanket. His first instinct is to follow his husband immediately. But his second instinct is to go check up on the pups. If the pups are fine, and everyone else in the house is fine, then whatever else can be handled. 

He takes a last look at the empty sheet of paper. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles because he’s pretty sure it’s a luxury Adam doesn’t have, this knowledge that your closest allies are happy and healthy and with you, and will support you through anything. “Sorry about that part, too,” Dean sighs.

Because they’re effectively taking Ezekiel from him as well, and if there’s any truth to Ezekiel’s stories, then he is what ally Adam has. And the fact that Ezekiel knew about the letter Adam’s sent Dean seems to corroborate the story.

“We just gotta be careful, man. I mean, you took a huge fucking risk to help me save my daughter. You gotta understand.”

Though of course it’s his own bad conscience that he wants to appease with this. Because Adam took that risk for them and Dean has so little to offer in return.

“We kept him out of jail, Gabe and I. And we’re sending him home to you. With the letter, if I ever manage to write it. It’s all I can do for now.”

It does not seem enough. But it had been hard enough to convince Jody and Ellen that it was only a somewhat stupid idea to let Ezekiel go, not a colossally stupid one. Though he’s been nothing but a model citizen so far, offering to let them monitor his cellphone activity and to keep them updated about every step outside of his house that he takes. An offer that they’ve taken, seeing how they were planning to monitor his communication activities anyway.

Ellen’s still trying to spin the altercation at the naming, since too many people witnessed it to keep it completely under wraps. But Gabe, as mad as he is at Ezekiel, has steadfastly vouched for him, and Dean is still too grateful for that letter not to let that guide his actions.

Blanket deposited in the living room, Dean slips into the nursery to check up on the pups. The nightlight glows softly and it’s quiet apart from the soft breathing of the pups.

Mary has contorted herself so that she more closely resembles a ball than a human but she’s sleeping soundly, so it can’t be as uncomfortable as it looks.

Deanie is holding his bunny plushie tightly in his arms. Dean softly extricates the bunny ear Deanie had apparently been chewing on from his mouth.

Dean tries to be even more quiet when he makes his way into the twins’ room. They aren’t heavy sleepers and if he wakes them up now, it’ll be at least half an hour before they fall back asleep. So he avoids any fast movement, makes sure that he doesn’t bump into anything and even tries to keep his breathing as silent as possible.

They are growing so fast, their two youngest. They’re getting more mobile by the day, and Dean’s got the impression that they’re listening carefully when Mary babbles at them. They’ll be answering in no time.

There is a hint of melancholy to the thought, knowing that he’ll never have another baby that’ll learn to walk or learn to say _Dada_ for the first time. But then, at least he’s had the joy of having them and he’s now having the joy of seeing them grow.

_I would protect my child with all I have._

It’s the part that makes the least sense about the relationship between Michael and Adam. Because Michael’s a traditional Alpha. He should want to have offspring to secure his line. So if Adam can’t give him that, the logical thing to do would be to break their bond and find someone else.

Involuntarily, Dean shivers as he remembers the anxious months before they conceived Mary. And that was with a deep love between them. Dean doesn’t even want to know how those months would have looked like in an arranged marriage.

Then of course, it might also be that the problem lies with Michael. In which case a solution would be somewhat more difficult to come by. He can’t just have another Alpha impregnate Adam, the difference in scents would be too hard to cover up and even with minimal contact with the outside world, rumors would spread. Dean’s not sure whether the breeding facilities are currently legal in California – the court case is working its way through the different levels of jurisdiction – but the deep South definitely still has them, so getting a child from one of them would be an option. The facilities are immoral but for enough money they will be silent about the details of your contract. Including details like the child not being your own genetic material.

So why doesn’t Michael do it? Why does he stay in a childless marriage instead of tossing the broken Omega to the side or at the very least supplementing him with another Omega to bear them children? Now Cas had told Dean that he would have given up his lineage over giving up Dean. But Cas loves Dean. Can it be that Michael actually cares for Adam, in whatever misguided form?

Dean shakes his head. The thought does not want to compute, even though it also stubbornly doesn’t want to be expelled from his mind. But he sees the meek collared Omega, silent beside his Alpha, not ever looking up, and he has a hard time equating that with the concept of care, let alone love. Even though Dean guesses that in some regards the collar might beat being out on the streets.

“Dean?”

Cas stands in the door, calling out quietly.

Dean nods at him and takes a final look at their peaceful pups before turning around to follow Cas out and hear whatever bad news there are.

And it is bad news, that much is immediately clear on Cas’ face. Dean raises his eyebrows in question.

Cas’ voice is dark when he answers. “It’s Cain. It’s your father.”

 

Dean’s seen entirely too much of hospitals in the past few years. And this, this is way too reminiscent of back when they were waiting for news on Jess.

He paces up and down the hallway, making sure to stay within sight of Cas, who’s filling out forms. Forms that cover insurance and payment so that the hospital will even do anything beyond the bare minimum of keeping someone alive. Forms, too, that will allow Cas and Dean into the patient room. Though Cain will have to give his consent for everything that Cas signs to take effect.

Because Dean is Cain’s blood but there’s no formal document linking them apart from that pack contract. John’s name is on Dean’s birth certificate. They should have made the effort and changed it. They didn’t because they thought it was a mere formality. And it was, up until the moment when it wasn’t.

Dean stops his pacing for a second to look at Cas and the slowly dwindling pile of forms.

Cas notices it, too, that Dean is staring, because he looks up and tries for a comforting smile. It does nothing to calm Dean’s nerves.

“Am I going to be allowed in the room?” Cas turns to the resident next to him. “Or is it only going to be my mate?”

The resident throws a surprised glance in Dean’s direction. “Procedure is to do risk assessment first and then based on the reactions…”

“Dean will want to be there when his father wakes up,” Cas interrupts her.

“It’s not standard procedure to let an Omega…”

“Security has been alerted, right?” Cas interrupts again.

“Yes,” the resident nods. “He’s Lone Wolf. It’s standard…”

“…procedure, I’m aware. But I’m telling you right now that the rest of this situation is not standard. This Lone Wolf is my father-in-law. I trust him with Dean’s life. And Dean wants to be there when he wakes up.”

“Umm,” the resident says intelligently. “I guess we could… It’s not usual that there are any blood relatives at the hospital for a Lone Wolf.”

“I understand,” Cas nods and takes some of the Alpha authority out of his voice. “But as his son, he has a right to see his father.”

That would be true if they could prove it. Which they can’t. Not beyond their word and the scent bond between Dean and Cain. Still, the resident sighs and gives in. “You want me to accompany your mate to the patient’s room?”

“Yes,” Cas nods and turns to Dean. “Keep me updated?”

“You’ll be here?” Dean asks back.

“I’ll be here. Working through the rest of this and then I’ll be in the waiting room until they deem it safe for me to come in.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, unhappy about being separated from Cas but antsy to go see Cain. “I love you, Alpha.”

Cas snorts quietly, knowing full well that the address Dean wanted to use was _little Alpha_ but didn’t do it because of their audience. “Go, Dean. Take care of your father. I’ll organize everything else.”

“Call home?” Dean asks. Because their pups are in good hands but Dean’s not going to be home if they wake up in the night and the twins aren’t used to that. Neither is he. He twitches uncomfortably. Well, at least they’re getting formula and baby mush already. It’ll make things easier when they wake up hungry.

“I will,” Cas promises.

“Thanks,” Dean nods. “Well then, after you.”

He gives the resident a crooked smile, though without meeting her eyes. She smells confused but she nods and walks ahead. Though Dean figures out fast enough that to find the way, it wouldn’t have been necessary to follow her. Dean sees the room from the other end of the hallway. It’s the only room with two security guards stationed in front of it. They’re Alphas, too, their scents harsh like tar being poured.

“Is that really necessary?” he asks.

The resident jerks, obviously not expecting him to talk or ask questions. But she recovers fast enough. “Security protocol.”

“So you’ve said,” Dean nods. “Doesn’t really tell me whether it’s necessary, though.”

She slows her steps a little then, to be able to talk to him better. “Most of the time it isn’t. Many Lone Wolves are starved when they come here. They don’t have much of their Alpha strength left. But some of them – it’s fair to assume that they’ve seen violence and that they’ve dealt out violence. You can rarely predict their behavior when they wake up in unfamiliar surroundings.”

“Is that why you let me go in? Cause I’m going to be someone familiar?”

She sighs. “Your mate was very convincing in his arguments.”

Dean snorts silently. “Right.”

She looks at him with curiosity then, and he turns his palms outward and lowers his eyes to show that he didn’t mean any offense. It’s getting harder, somehow, with every year that passes, to present as a docile Omega when in the company of strangers. He’s too used to his voice having weight and his head being held high.

“Here we are,” the resident says and leads him into the room.

He hurries past the grim looking guards, keeping his eyes low for real around them. He doesn’t feel like having an altercation with the hospital personnel.

He takes a deep breath and looks at the bed.

It’s not as bad as he’d feared. There is nothing of the otherworldly paleness that had clung to John, and there aren’t any machines breathing for Cain, either, though he does get extra oxygen via a mask that’s fastened to his face. He’s on a drip, too, and there is a heart rate monitor attached to him. Dean expects him to be banged up, and it looks like he’s got cuts and bruises everywhere. Even his arms are tightly bandaged.

“What happened there?” Dean asks.

The resident looks unsure for a moment but she gives in. “The front window got smashed. He protected his face with his arms. But I cannot tell you any medical details.”

“Would you have chained him to the bed otherwise?” Dean indicates the restraints hanging from their anchor points at the side of the bed.

The resident averts her eyes and doesn’t answer. “We expect him to come to soon enough. He’ll be drowsy and probably slow in waking up completely. There’s a chair and if you get bored I can have someone bring you a few magazines. Is there anything else you need?”

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head. “I’m good.”

The resident smiles at him sympathetically, his scent probably showing that he’s anything but good. “He’ll wake up soon,” she says kindly before she nods and is gone, leaving Dean alone in the room with his unconscious father.

 

There is no telling when Cain will wake up, so Dean pushes the visitor’s chair next to the bed. For a while, he stares at the rise and fall of Cain’s chest. The heart monitor runs in smooth lines. Apart from the bandages and how totally still he lies and that his scent is almost covered up by the hospital smell, it doesn’t seem that different to normal sleep.

Dean wants to take Cain’s hand, wants to feel that the skin is still warm and the lack of scent on the outside doesn’t mean a lack of person on the inside.

He’s not sure he should, though. Cain is his father and that’s all good, but you don’t touch Alphas uninvited. Lone wolves even less. But then, Cain looks pale and frailer than usual. And he doesn’t have a mate anymore, who can hold watch over him, holding him close and giving him strength. Literally giving him strength via the chemical bond they share.

Well, Dean and Cain are scent-bonded. It’s different from what he and Cas share, obviously. It doesn’t have the same pull or the same depth. But it’s something. And something is better than nothing.

So Dean leans forward after all and closes his fingers around Cain’s hand. He’s careful to avoid putting pressure on anything bandaged, and makes sure not to jostle the sensors clipped to him, either. He just loosely holds on where the fingers are splayed open. Cain’s hand is warm and firm, even when it’s not gripping back. It’s not as boney as John’s hands had been, there’s more muscle to it.

“But you know, I don’t think it would even have mattered,” Dean tells the sleeping form. “I mean I can’t be sure. I’m sure I wasn’t the easiest kid. Kinda always been willful and stubborn and all that happy shit. Not sure you would have appreciated that. Or that - or that mom would have.”

He chuckles, an unhappy sound to cover the way his body still tenses up when he mentions her. It’s not as violent as those first memories had been, but now there’s this weird feeling like there’s a part of his memories that’s missing. It’s like he can see the edges of that empty spot, but whenever he gets too close he gets nauseous and backs off again.

“Well, I guess all bets are off on that one. She fought with my – with John, so I’m guessing between two Alphas it wouldn’t have been any quieter.”

He lets his thumb rub over the unbroken skin on Cain’s hand. The skin feels fragile like old parchment even while the hand itself is firm. Like it dried out and still needs to get back to normal. He’s got the urge to take the hand and hold it against his face. Cain did it once. It’s the gentlest touch any father has ever bestowed on him. But Dean’s not sure the movement wouldn’t hurt Cain, so he just wraps his other hand around Cain’s fingers as well.

“It’s the weirdest thing. I only ever remembered her warm and soft. But when you said – I don’t know. It’s like she was one thing and now she’s another.”

Maybe she was the Alpha John wanted to be like. It’s a frightening notion. It was bad enough, the things he did. Dean doesn’t want to know how they’d have felt like with Alpha power behind the punches.

He shivers.

“Cas says she must have loved me. Cause she kept me. And she even got a second kid, despite all the risks involved. So that’s something, right?”

But it feels hollow, like the words have no meaning. He stares into nothing for a while.

“I kind of think it was to keep him peaceful. John, I mean. He didn’t want to raise someone else’s bastard. I’m guessing she thought he’d be a better Dad if he also had one of his own. Don’t think that worked out too well.”

Because while John had undoubtedly beaten up Dean more than Sam, and had taken pride in the fact that Sam had turned out to be an Alpha, he’d still have sacrificed him for Mary in a heartbeat, had that been a possibility to bring her back to life.

Dean shakes his head. He doesn’t get it. He loves Cas with every fiber of his being but he loves his children just as much. He’d never trade them in.

“I have the feeling that he was a pretty big asshole.”

He huffs. That’s probably an understatement.

“You know, I keep thinking about it. How it would have been if she hadn’t left you. I mean, I don’t want to miss Sammy, and I have no idea how it would all have gone down but I – I think I wouldn’t have grown up quite as scared of Alphas. Kinda think you would have protected me from some of that bullshit. Even if it was… You know, even if it was her being shitty. Of course, things would have gone down differently for you as well.” Dean tries for a smile but it comes out pained. “I mean I’m kind of hoping I can still make a difference. But yeah, maybe if she hadn’t left you… Still can’t really understand why she did that.”

“Because we weren’t true mates. And I’d have lost my pack if she stayed.” Cain’s voice sounds raspy, every word brittle on his tongue.

“You’re awake!” Dean startles and lets go of Cain’s hand.

“I’m thirsty. Where am I?” Cain looks around the room with a frown. The way he’s staring at things too intently just to move on to the next spot without the steep line on his forehead decreasing, his eyes don’t really want to focus on anything yet.

“The hospital,” Dean answers calmly. “You had a car accident.”

“Huh,” Cain comments, the steep line on his forehead getting steeper before it finally smooths out. “Ah yes, now that you say it, I seem to remember that.” His scent reacts by getting a bit closer to its normal icy waters. There is less ivy in it these days. Then the frown reappears when he focuses on Dean. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you to wake up. The hospital called us. Seems like we’re the top contacts in your contact list.” More like the only contacts Cain has saved in his cell phone, and that only because Dean is the one who programmed them in, Dean guesses, but he doesn’t say it out loud. “How are you?”

For a moment, Cain doesn’t answer. It seems that he’s taking stock of his body, moving both his hands and then his legs. He tries touching his chest but flinches in pain and lets it be. “I have the money. For emergencies like this,” he says. “There’s no reason for you to be here. You can go.”

Dean’s taken aback for a second before shaking his head determinedly. “Yeah, no. Ain’t happening.”

“I have the money,” Cain insists.

“‘S not about that,” Dean says. Even though it is why the hospital called them. “You’re family.”

Cain tries to focus on him enough to protest but really all that happens is that he stares through Dean.

“You can argue with me as soon as you’re not quite as high on pain meds anymore, no worries. Maybe try not to strain yourself right now.”

He doesn't get an answer to that, Cain already falling back asleep.

“Why do I get the feeling that you won't remember enough of this conversation to even protest it?” Dean says warmly.

He carefully straightens out the blankets covering Cain, and sits back in his chair with a small sigh. Hospitals suck.

 

The next few hours stretch into eternity. Hospital staff insists on keeping the guards at the door and on keeping Cas out of the room, so Dean switches between waiting with Cas for a bit and then going back to wait for Cain to wake up again whenever nervous energy starts building up in him.

“He's going to be okay, Dean,” Cas tries to calm him down when Dean makes to jump up again.

“You can't know that,” Dean points out.

“Yes, I can,” Cas disagrees.

“They're not telling you any more than they're telling me,” Dean argues.

“But I've worked in a hospital before,” Cas answers. “I know how doctors react. Cain is not in any acute danger.”

“Would you tell me if he was?”

Dean doesn't even notice how accusatory that sounds until Cas nods, “Of course, Dean. I wouldn't lie to you. You know that.”

“I'm sorry.” Dean abruptly slumps back down in his seat, the fight going out of him.

“It's okay. You're worried.”

“Shouldn't be taking it out on you, though,” Dean mumbles. They're not even alone in the waiting room, Dean's behavior on display for a good half dozen people to see. “Sorry,” he apologizes again.

Cas shakes his head, a decisive gesture to tell him that the apology isn't needed.

Only it is needed. Because Dean's got lost in his own head and he forgot that his mate has been sitting here waiting for as long as Dean's been sitting here.

“Hospitals mess with my head.” It's not an excuse even if it sounds like one. “And sitting here waiting for hours on end without anyone telling us what's going on, is just -” He tears at his hair.

“He already woke up once. That’s a very good sign. He's sleeping off the medication they gave him.”

Dean nods because he knows that. Rationally, he knows that. “I gotta get back in there. He's gonna think we went back home and left him behind if he wakes up without me being there.”

“Dean...”

Dean sees the pain in Cas' features and he just can't. Not right now. They can discuss this later. When they know what's up. When they know what needs to happen next. “Please?” he asks.

Cas looks at him for a long moment before he sighs and nods. “Go then. I'll be here.”

“Thank you.” Dean squeezes his hand before he gets up and tracks back towards Cain's room.

 

Cain finally wakes up again while the nurse is fiddling with the tubes attached to him.

She jumps when she sees his eyes open but she catches herself quickly. “You're awake. That's good. I'll go get your doctor.”

She's out of the door before Cain can answer. Not that Dean is sure that he would have.

“Hey,” he says quietly when Cain's eyes turn on him. “Welcome back.”

Cain frowns, like there's still fog in his mind or like he's trying to remember what Dean is doing here.

“You've been awake before. A few hours ago,” Dean tries to jog his memory.

But before Cain can answer, the doctor comes in. She comes closer cautiously, keeping her eyes on Cain as if she’s trying to predict any sudden movement. Cain notices and averts his eyes, staring somewhere past Dean.

“Mr. Mullen, how are you feeling?” The doctor asks and grabs the patient sheet from the foot-end of the bed.

“I'll be fine,” Cain answers gruffly, still talking to a stretch of wall. “When can I go?”

“Mr. Mullen,” the doctor clears her throat. “I think talking about your release may be a little early at this stage. We should first discuss what has happened and what needs to happen now.”

And that doesn't sound good. Dean sits up, alert despite his tiredness.

It draws a glance from Cain before he growls. “I had an accident. I'll be more careful. I can handle it.”

“Mr. Mullen, to be quite honest, I'm not sure you can. Not without treating...”

He growls at her again, effectively shutting her up. She's a doctor, though, and not that easily cowed. Instead, an annoyed line shows up on her forehead.

“We can talk about this without your family present if you'd prefer that. But we _will_ talk about it. I'd be negligent if I didn't tell you both my medical opinion and your treatment options.”

The stern tone shuts Cain up in return. Or at least the growling stops.

The doctor's voice is softer when she continues. “I understand that this is scary and that you don't want to be here. But frankly, none of my patients want to be here, yet most of them are sensible enough to know that we're trying to help. So, what will it be, Mr. Mullen? Do you want me to throw your son out or should I ask your son-in-law to join us?”

It throws them, both of them, the casual use of the words _son_ and _son-in-law_. Dean's gotten used enough to seeing himself as Cain's son, but equating Cas as Cain’s son-in-law is still a bit mind-boggling. Their status with each other is too fucked up to allow anything resembling a normal relationship between a family elder and the next generation.

But then, none of that makes the word any less true. And for better or worse, Cain is the only parent either of them still has. 

Consequently, Dean can't stay quiet any longer. “Please,” he asks. “Let us be a part of this. Let us be a part of your family.” Like he allows Cain to be a part of his. But Dean leaves that part unspoken. It is clear enough anyway.

Cain fastens Dean with a stern look, and he'd look away and submit if it wasn't for the fact that he's learned how to make puppy dog eyes from his little brother and they're his best chance at getting through to his stubborn father.

It works, too. Dean can literally see Cain's face soften, the challenge dropping out of it. Until finally he says with a soft huff. “He signed my papers, didn't he? Castiel, I mean. You'll send him the bill, so he'll find out all of this anyway. He might as well come in.”

“Thank you,” Dean says but he doesn't manage to attract Cain's gaze again.

Instead, they wait in uncomfortable silence while a resident fetches Cas. Cain's scent has changed to a dampened version of his usual ice, like layers of grime are dulling the icy shine into grim resignation.

It makes Dean realize something. “You already know, don’t you? Whatever she's going to tell us, you already know.”

He's sure about that, though Cain doesn't acknowledge the words other than turning his head further away from Dean.

The doctor herself doesn't interfere, she stoically waits until her resident is back with Cas in tow.

Cas wrinkles his nose the moment he steps into the room. And yeah, between Cain's resignation and what Dean knows is frustration overlaying his worry, it's probably ripe enough in here that even the hospital smell can't cover it up.

Still, all Cas does is nod a thank you at Cain and say, “It's good to see you awake. We were worried.”

That draws Cain's eyes, if only for a moment.

But yeah, Dean doesn't think that was a lie. Cas has been worrying, too, hospital knowledge telling him that Cain wasn't in mortal danger or not.

“Well then,” the doctor guides their attention back to her. “Shall we begin?”

Cain grumbles something that might be assent or it might be cursing the world that he has to do this.

“You were lucky, Mr. Mullen. And I think you know it.” The doctor's voice is back to stern.

“I managed to brake.” Cain growls it out lowly.

“Yes, I assume you'd have some time for that before passing out. Though obviously not enough time to avoid the crash.”

“I'm taking my meds. And I'm careful.”

The doctor sighs. “Mr. Mullen... I'm not sure how to say this delicately, so let me state it plainly. Buying drugs from non-licensed vendors is not a good idea. But be that as it might, the drugs are not going to cut it in the long run. Or even the short run as it looks like.”

Cain makes a jerky movement, like he wants to cross his arms in front of his chest in a defensive gesture, only to remember that his arms are cut up and he can't.

“How long have you had a heart condition, Mr. Mullen?” The doctor asks.

“A while,” comes the grumbles reply.

“Mr. Mullen.” The doctor is beginning to sound a little impatient.

Cain growls some more but he gives in. “A little more than a decade.”

Dean gapes, and Cas makes a surprised noise as well.

“I've got it under control,” Cain bites in their direction.

“Obviously not,” the doctor interjects drily. “When was your last check-up?”

“About five years ago.” Cain mutters unwillingly.

The doctor sighs and notes it down, though she doesn't seem surprised. “I would like to do a thorough check-up. We need to do a long-term EKG and a stress test to at the very least determine the proper dosage for your medication. But, Mr. Mullen...”

“No,” he cuts in.

“... my guess is that you need a pacemaker,” the doctor continues stubbornly.

“No,” Cain repeats. “No surgery. I need to go home. I didn't get through with maintenance on the hives.”

“We can organize that.” It's the first time Cas speaks up in this conversation.

And it's not what Cain wants to hear because he sets his mouth in a stubborn line and stares a hole in the sheets. “It's not necessary.”

“Can I see that?” Cas asks and holds a hand out for Cain's medical info.

“I... That's not...”

“Protocol, I know. But it'll give me a better impression than what you can explain in a few minutes. It'll help determine a course of action.”

“There doesn't need to be a course of action. I tell you, I'll be fine,” Cain grumbles.

Cas raises an eyebrow at him, though the effect is lost on Cain as he doesn't actually look at his son-in-law. Cas shakes his head and sighs softly, but when he talks again, his voice is determined. “You're the only parent my mate has left. He loves you. My daughter loves you. She makes us make videos of her toys because she wants to show them to you. I will not allow pride and stubbornness to rob Dean of his father and Mary and the twins of their grandfather.” He turns back to the doctor. “Please give me that patient sheet now.”

This time, she hands the chart over, though whether it's the speech or the Alpha command in Cas' voice or the way Cain has averted his eyes that makes her do it is not clear.

Dean himself isn't sure how to react. He hasn't told Cain any of what Cas just said. Though he has tried to make it clear through his actions. That it's more than a vague appreciation for the Alpha that he feels. That he's found a very permanent spot in his heart.

Cas looks over the charts. “Do you have older records, too?”

The doctor shakes her head. “We can request them from Mr. Mullen's doctor – with his consent, of course.”

“It's not worth it. _I am_ not worth it.” It breaks out of Cain like his temper has been slumbering up until this moment. For the first time, he looks directly at Cas. “I know what I am. I know it and I accept it. My life isn't worth the trouble or the money. You know it, too. I appreciate what you've done for me but I'm old. I've met my grandchildren. It's more than I had any right to expect in this life. It’s good enough for me. Now go and spend that money on Dean and the children instead of on an old man like me. Make them happy. That's all I ask.”

For a heartbeat, the room is dead silent. 

Dean opens his mouth, not even sure what to reply to this, just sure that he has to reply something, when a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“No,” Cas says it quietly but there is no mistaking the low tone for softness. “I will not. Do you know why?”

Cain growls a frustrated huff that has no actual words.

“Because it would _not_ make them happy. In fact, I'm reasonably sure that Dean would never forgive me.” He huffs a breath of laughter that has very little mirth in it. “And you don't even know it. How similar you are to him. Your son would do the exact same thing. He'd try to convince me to put everyone else's life above his own. And I would not let him do it, either.” Cas shakes his head, the frustrated rant petering off to something quieter. “You know me well enough to know that I do not enjoy pulling rank. That I'd always rather find a solution that everyone agrees with. But make no mistake, I will use what power I have if it means saving your life.”

You could hear a needle drop in the frozen silence that follows.

Dean wordlessly holds out a hand, both in apology for being a stubborn ass sometimes and in gratitude that Cas is just as stubborn, and his mate takes it with a small smile and squeezes Dean’s fingers.

Cain clears his throat. “First Knights' Clinic. They have my records.”

“Thank you,” Cas lets out a breath that makes it clear that he is actually relieved. His voice changes back to business. “We should get to that, then. And I should inform my pack doctor of the development. She will need to be kept in the loop from now on.” He squeezes Dean's hand again and gets up. “What are we waiting for?”

That breaks the spell and suddenly both the doctor and her resident are moving as well. The doctor tells her resident to accompany Cas to make the necessary phone calls and there's a bit of hustle and bustle and then Dean and Cain are alone again.

Cain still looks shell-shocked and Dean can't say that he feels much different.

But if there's one thing that the little scene has made clear, it's this, “Told you. You’re family.”

Cain shoots him a glance and then looks at the door where Cas disappeared as if he can't really believe that any of this has actually happened.

“For the record, he's right. I wouldn't forgive him if he let you die. So you better do your part and stay alive.”

Cain stares at him but Dean doesn't back down. He stares right back, his jaw set in determination.

Finally, it's Cain who looks away first.

When he stays silent, Dean says. “You knew this. When you came to our pack, you knew that I wanted you to be a part of my family. And when you signed that contract, I thought you welcomed it. I guess now is the time to find out whether that’s true.”

It makes Cain sputter but no actual answer is forthcoming. And yeah, all of this is probably a little too much for the Lone Wolf. He's going to need time to process.

“I'm going to find a vending machine and get something to drink and a few snacks. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. You want anything?”

Cain shakes his head, so Dean doesn't push.

“I'll be back in a little while. And there's still guards in front of the door. Don't have any funny ideas about fleeing the hospital and leaving us behind.”

It doesn't come out as the friendly teasing Dean intends it to be. There is too much worry in it that that's exactly what Cain is planning.

Cain acknowledges it, too. “I'll be here,” he says gruffly.

“Thank you,” Dean answers and means it.

 

Instead of finding a vending machine, Dean goes to find his mate. It's been a while since Cas went this Alpha on anyone and Dean wants to make sure that he's okay.

Cas is already on the phone with Pamela. Dean waits while Cas brings her up to speed in concise words and gets her in touch with the head nurse of the station.

He looks somewhat worse for wear when he finally hangs up and turns back to Dean but it's not as bad as Dean expected. Still, he'd give a lot for a few moments of undisturbed privacy that would allow Cas to drop his head to Dean's shoulder and let him hold him up for a little while.

As it is, they are stuck in a busy hallway, staying to the side of it so as not to be in the way of the nurses and doctors.

For a few breaths, they just look at each other. 

Then Cas gives Dean a small smile. “Is it okay for you to stay with Cain for a bit? I have more phone calls to make.”

“No problem,” Dean nods. “Wanna tell me what's going on before I go back in?”

Cas squints at him. “With me or with him?”

“Preferably both.”

Cas fidgets a little, kneading his fingers in a nervous habit that doesn't often make it through. “The doctor already told you the gist of it. His heart rate was very low when they brought him in. They tried to stabilize him but as soon as he woke up, he tried to fight them off. So they put him back under to fix the damage from the accident. He was indeed lucky that the debris missed any major organs.”

“So he had what – a heart attack?”

“It’s hard to say,” Cas shrugs. “Most likely, the arrhythmia made him black out. The doctor is not wrong. His best shot at a long and healthy life is a pacemaker.”

“But?”

“But that's not a minor surgery, Dean. It's routine, yes, but it still needs preparation and aftercare. The pacemaker needs regular check-ups later, too.”

Dean lets that settle in for a moment. He knows the part that Cas is not saying. He knows why Cain is not a good candidate for any of this.

“There'd be space for a few bee hives down by the lake,” Dean finally says and bites his lip. Because he knows what he's asking and he knows that Cas will probably have no other choice but to refuse it.

But all Cas does is nod. “As I said, I have a few more phone calls to make.”

“Seriously?” That is not the answer Dean was expecting.

“I'm not making any promises, Dean. But Cain's going to need health insurance. And a doctor who makes him go to his check-ups. His heart needs caring for.” He attaches a lopsided smile to that to make clear that the word choice is not by accident.

“Every heart does,” Dean answers and bridges the foot or so between them to take Cas' hand. “You sure about this?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “No, I'm anything but sure about this. At the same time, I've rarely been surer of anything.”

“I love you.” It seems to be the only appropriate reaction.

Cas smiles, a real smile that makes the tiredness in his features disappear for a moment. “I love you, too, Dean.” He wraps their fingers closer together. “I'm going to call Ellen next. She's found a few precedents back before the naming. We'll take a closer look at them now. Maybe Sam wants to help with that, too.”

“Just so that we're clear – precedents for what exactly?”

“For integrating an Alpha Lone Wolf into a pack.”

“We're talking full pack membership?” Dean asks because that's kind of mind-boggling.

“Yes,” Cas confirms.

“And you've – thought about this before?”

Cas smiles at him again, his eyes full of warmth. “Of course I have. I know that you want him around more often.”

“You’re a bit insane, little Alpha. Have I ever told you that?”

“Well, usually, you use the word _weird_ ,” Cas answers drily.

“Yeah,” Dean nods and chuckles a little. “That, too. But seriously, Cas, are you sure this can’t hurt us? Michael’s going to get wind of this, you’re aware of that, right?”

“I am,” Cas agrees. “And I can already warn you that the whole process will not be fun. We’ll have POA agents crawling up our asses.”

Dean raises his eyebrows at the statement. “The Pack Oversight Agency? Why is it their business?”

“Because they have a vested interest in their punishments being taken seriously. In their eyes, fear is the only way to uphold law and order. Taking in an Alpha they've made Lone Wolf negates that. They won't be amused.”

“So they're assholes.” Dean makes it a statement, not a question.

Cas shrugs. “They do their job. Mostly, anyway. And they will not be able to stop us from taking Cain in in the end. But they will make the process as hard as they can.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning they’ll sniff in every corner of our lives, they’ll conduct psychological tests on everyone involved, they’ll insist on keeping track of Cain’s movements – as I said, they’re generally going to be a pain in the ass.”

“Why can’t they go harass someone else?” Dean grumbles.

“Because we’re the ones spitting their conservative values in their faces.”

“Cas!” Dean exclaims in mock indignation. “And in a hospital environment, too!”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Go keep your father company, Dean. I have phone calls to make.”

It is said in a light tone, and it's not like it isn't what Dean was planning to do anyway, but it's still closer to an order than Dean is used to. “Don't get me wrong, I ain't complaining and I ain't talking back, but are you sure you're okay?” he asks with a frown.

Conflicting emotions flicker over Cas' face, so Dean turns his palms outward, does his best to have his body language be soothing and calm. Cas sighs and sinks back against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face. He looks incredibly exhausted. Dean crowds into his space then, never mind the fact that they're making a spectacle out of themselves yet again.

“You don't have to have it all figured out today,” Dean says quietly and leans his head on Cas' shoulder. He wishes he could help more but he really can't do much but more than this.

“I'm sorry,” Cas whispers.

“'s okay. Last I checked, you were allowed to worry.” Dean presses a kiss to Cas' neck. When it doesn't make a difference in how tense Cas is, Dean adds, “Also, I've known you for a while, you know? Can’t say you’re all that big on giving orders when you're not stressed out. So I'm not upset, just worried. You work yourself very hard sometimes, little Alpha.”

That makes a difference finally, Cas sagging a little against Dean. “I don't want to worry you, though,” he whines.

“It kind of happens when you love someone. And I love you very much, little Alpha.”

As tired as he is, that makes Cas' scent react by increasing its sweetness exponentially. He reels Dean in for a real kiss, too, apparently not minding their audience of hospital staff, either.

“Thank you for trying so hard for me,” Dean says when they break apart. “I appreciate it.”

Cas gives him a smile then, sweeter than anything he'd been able to give before. “Believe it or not, Dean, I actually like your father. I can see him as a permanent part of our lives and as a positive influence on the pups.”

And that is unexpected. “Really?”

“Yes, Dean, really. I'm doing this for you, but I'm not doing this only for you.”

“Do you -,” Dean's not sure how to word this, “do _you_ want to get to know him, too? Like, not because of the pups or me, but just because...”

“Yes,” Cas answers before Dean can even finish the sentence. “I've modeled our pack after myself because I never had anyone that I could learn from. I just knew it needed to be different than what my father or Michael had done. But I think that your father has a wisdom that I could learn from, even if things went wrong with his own pack.”

“Huh.” Dean can definitely say that he did not expect that, either.

Cas huffs, the tips of his ears turning red. “Yeah, well, I have no idea how it would work in practice. But if you had told me in the days after Michael that one day there'd be three Alphas living under my roof and that it would make my family stronger not weaker, I'd never have believed it, either.”

That makes Dean smile, “I gotta tell you, three Alphas in the house, not a thing that ever featured in my daydreams, either. But it kinda works, doesn't it?” 

“Better than we could ever have hoped for,” Cas agrees. He takes a deep breath. “Alright. I feel better now. Let's go do this.”

“Yeah, let's do this,” Dean agrees.

 

The guards let him back in without sparing him more than a glance. They seem less twitchy now that Cain is awake and quiet and subdued without showing any signs of violence.

He seems alert, too, following Dean with his eyes as he makes his way back in. Never taking them off him as Dean brings the chair back to its position next to the bed and plunks himself down.

Where there had been a mixture of weariness and resignation in Cain’s scent, there is a spike of something sharper now. It’s not aggression as such. It’s lemony but the acid isn’t burning. If anything, it’s a well suppressed spike of fear.

“Has there been a verdict?”

Dean is taken aback by the wording. “A verdict?”

“About me. You didn't buy any drinks,” Cain points out, “so you went to talk to Castiel. What did he decide?”

It takes a moment too long for Dean to understand, even though he of all people should get it. “Your health became his decision. The moment he signed those papers and you agreed with it.”

Cain nods tersely.

“Ah shit,” Dean acknowledges the problem with that. “I mean, I can tell you from experience that there are worse names than his to have on your papers. He’s not going to do anything without your consent.”

Cain stays quiet, though his scent is still spiking, the lemon turning frozen and brittle as anxiety and indignation mix.

And yeah, they've just talked about this. Cain's been a pack-Alpha for most of his life. He’s been the one giving the orders. And even after he wasn’t that anymore, he kept to himself so that he wouldn’t have to bow to anyone. It was hard enough for him at the pack to accept that Cas would have any kind of authority over him. A pack-Alpha he barely knows, who has thrown him into a jail-cell before and who he most definitely still doesn’t fully trust is now holding his life in his hands. It can’t be a good feeling.

“’S gotta be double weird for you,” Dean admits. “I mean, for me, I never expected life to go any differently.”

Though Dean’s had a few years of being mostly free. Those years after they’d fled Kansas City, when Dean was legally under John’s guardianship, his only close Alpha relation not of age yet, but where Ellen didn’t give a shit and let him handle their affairs without reporting him. He’s never properly thanked her for it but he’s pretty sure she knows how much that meant.

“I could still fight it,” Cain says, though there’s no force behind the words and he lets his head drop back into the pillows, exhaustion obvious.

Dean nods. He could. Assuming medical power over another Alpha is a much less common step than assuming it over an Omega relative. He'd stand a good chance to get his independence back, provided he can pay for his bills and is of sound mind.

“I can’t care for my bees,” Cain goes on. “Not like this. I was trying to get them in order before...” He coughs, air supply not enough for the amount of words needed. “Can you ask him that? To let me get my affairs in order, in case... Don’t even need an attorney… Piece of paper is enough… Don’t have that much. Am gonna leave it all to you anyway…” The last few words are slurred, the drugs in Cain’s system knocking him back out.

“You’re not going to die, but alright, I’ll tell him,” Dean quietly promises, feeling warm and cold at the same time – cold at how accepting of his own death Cain is but warmed by the way that it doesn’t seem to be a question for him that Dean is his heir. Dean. Not Cas, not their kids. “Hate to tell you but you’re gonna need that lawyer if you actually mean that, though.” Dean carefully swipes a few stray hairs out of Cain’s face.

Because even if Dean is his closest relation by far, in the eyes of the law that means jack. And even with a lawyer setting up the will, the best Dean can hope for is for the inheritance to legally go to his children instead of his mate.

Not that it really matters for him or them. Because Dean’s got his own bank account, the one he’s opened when he first got to the pack. And it should always have had an Alpha name co-signed on it and it never did. Not that there is any regular money incoming on that account anymore, and he uses their common account for most expenses, but the account is still his and any money signed to Dean goes there, whether it would be Cas’ legal right to divert the money to a different account or not.

He sighs and rubs a hand through his hair. He’s lucky and the reminder of it serves to make him feel even guiltier that he still hasn’t found the words to write Adam.

Well, Cain’s passed out and Cas is still battling bureaucracy, so Dean has nothing if not time.

He searches around the room until he uncovers some paper and a pen in a drawer.

He stares at the paper for a bit but stops himself before absentmindedly chewing on the pen seeing how he has no idea how many people in this hospital have touched it before.

_Dear Adam,_

_My name is Dean Winchester. You don’t know me but I’m your brother-in-law._

It’s an explanation that Adam doesn’t need but if Michael finds the letter it’ll be enough to make it look like they've never been in contact before.

_I think about you often, as my predecessor in the house._

Not a lie, though Dean leaves out the part where it usually turns his stomach.

_I know that our Alphas do not like each other_

Understatement of the year.

_and thus I have never tried to get in touch with you. But now, I see an opportunity to reach you, one Omega to the other._

Even though Cas obviously knows every detail of this, he’s still not technically involved in writing or delivering the letter after all. And making it sound like Dean has secrets from Cas might make Michael think he has an in and make him sloppy. Of course that assumes that Ezekiel keeps his word and doesn’t blab to Michael immediately. And here’s the really complicated part. How much about Ezekiel can Dean reveal in this letter?

_It’s come to my mate’s attention that our science teacher has had dealings with your Alpha before. As you can imagine, Castiel is not very happy about that. But it looks like he will let Ezekiel stay, and my friend Gabriel trusts him. So I have decided to trust him, too._

Dean actually says “bleh” out loud at that point because he neither trusts Ezekiel, nor is he in the dark about why Cas is letting Ezekiel stay. But Ezekiel doesn't know that. Of course he already knows that Dean is a contrary bastard, who’s got a lot more influence in the pack than he should have. But Ezekiel has never been invited to their home, and Dean makes damn sure that he’s in line with Cas in public. So the way he portrays their dynamics is believable enough.

_I have questions to you. About yourself. About the Novak brothers. About where they come from and why they became who they are. You have lived in this family longer than I have. Maybe you have the answers._

He cringes, knowing how hard their family history hits Cas, from the breeding facility to his father abandoning their pack. He cringes at using it as bait, too. Adam deserves better than what Dean is fabricating here. But Dean has no doubt that Michael has done his research. That he knows that Dean is not an easily submissive Omega. That even though he bore three children to Castiel, he still stubbornly continues his college classes and is a member of the school board. That he’s focusing on the Omega rights movement in his studies, and that Dean’s brother might not have his degree yet, but that he is working to become a human rights lawyer. From Michael’s point of view, it makes sense that Cas wouldn’t tell Dean about any of the bad shit. From Michael’s point of view, Dean doesn’t deserve truthful information in the first place, and it’s pretty clear that the breeding facilities aren’t a topic that any Omega has a positive reaction to. In fact, Cas had almost not told Dean because he was afraid of his reaction. So there’s a kernel of truth in there that will make the lie all the more appealing. And Dean guesses this topic is as good as any to figure out whether it’s Adam writing them back or Michael.

_I'd appreciate it if you could help me out. Though I'll also understand if you can't._

_Dean_

_PS: I looked through the old documents and found copies of your marriage contract. They let you fill it in yourself, didn’t they?_

It's random as fuck, but Dean adds it anyway to make sure that his letter gets to Adam. So that even if Michael is the one to answer, it’s clear that Dean knows Adam’s handwriting. So that at the very least Michael will have to dictate a letter to Adam. And that Adam will know that they’re trying to get in contact.

It’s about all he can do and it’s wholly unsatisfying. The letter is a mishmash of formalities and lies, when all he really wants to do is write: _Hey,_ _Adam, man, are you okay? Do you need help? I have no idea how to get you out of there but tell me you want out of there and I will do something. Anything. I'll kidnap you if I have to._

But of course he can’t do that. Because there are laws and politics and societal rules to be obeyed. Dean’s never been terribly good at that, even though he tries when he knows that it’s necessary.

He takes out his phone and types.

_Dean: Dude, our legal system sucks._

It takes only a minute for the answer to come through.

_Sammy: Specific reasons? Cain?_

_Dean: That too. Mainly Adam._

_Sammy: I see. Wait a moment._

_Sammy: [link attached]_

Dean clicks the link, not really sure what to expect. It’s a link to an article in one of the law magazines Sam enjoys reading in his free time.

_“Circuit court upholds verdict: Emancipation legal.”_

He doesn’t manage to read more before his phone chimes again.

_Sammy: It doesn’t apply to anyone who has a mate. The court made that clear. But it’s a start._

Dean flips back to the article. There is a lot of legalese in it. But apparently somewhere in California, a lawyer had an Omega in the city fill out emancipation papers to free him from a home that kept him in total isolation, instead of handing him over to his most likely equally traditional relatives. And a judge decided in favor of the Omega. And now a second judge decided the same way in the appeal.

_Dean: This going to stand?_

Because after a first appeal, there can be a second one, and Dean can already see the traditionalist groups clamoring to be the ones who provide the lawyers to fight against this.

_Sammy: I don’t know. But I know the law firm. I’ll see what I can find out._

Dean reads over the article again, trying to find the lawyer for the plaintiff. Tessa McKeon. He’s never heard the name before.

_Dean: You gonna do something stupid?_

Dean swears he scan see Sam’s eye-roll even in the three little dots that appear while Sam is typing.

_Sammy: If you want to do this legally you’re going to need a California lawyer to partner with. They are our best bet._

_Dean: As long as they don’t hire you I'm good._

He types it and deletes it instead of hitting send. Sam doesn’t need to know that the thought of his brother and his nephew moving back to California opens a hollow space in Dean's chest that kind of hurts to breathe around.

_Sammy: Dean, this is good news._

_Dean: Yeah, I get it. Just doesn’t help Adam._

Because Michael still owns Adam, and Cas holds power not only over Dean but now also over Cain. And God help him, in this special case, Dean wants him to. Because Cain is as stubborn a bastard as Dean is, and Dean doesn’t want him to die.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t see how fucked up all of this is. How fucking unfair.

“Hey.”

He flinches at the hand on his shoulder, and how has Cas made it into the room without Dean noticing?

“Something I did?” Cas asks, worry creasing his brow.

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head and exhales slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. “You didn't tell me that you now hold legal power over his medical decisions.” He nods at Cain.

Cas sighs. “Because I'm hoping that I won't have to make use of that power.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums noncommittally.

Cas raises an eyebrow at him.

Dean shrugs. “He was still pretty strung out on meds. Could be just that. But he talked about making a will and stuff.”

It's Cas's turn to hum something noncommittal.

“Did you get to check the medical records? How serious is this whole thing?”

Cas sighs. “He didn't go to his check-ups, so there is no way of telling since when the arrhythmia has gotten this bad or how fast his problems are progressing. From what I can see currently, I think his health is good enough to go into surgery and make it out the other side. But if he doesn’t want the pacemaker,” Cas shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“He should have told me,” Dean mutters.

Cas squeezes his hand. “It’s not because he doesn’t trust you.”

“I know. It’s because he’s a goddamn stubborn asshole. He knew I would have made him go see a doctor.”

Cas chuckles and kisses Dean’s head. “Reminds me of someone.”

Dean grumbles some more but doesn’t bother arguing. “So when do they want to do the surgery?”

“He hasn’t given his consent yet.”

“He was okay with you signing the papers.”

Cas tilts his head at him.

“Come on, you can figure it out. When the Alpha doesn’t protest that another Alpha assumes control over his life, that means…”

“That he’s not going to fight us. Even though he knows we will be for the surgery.”

“He'll put up a token protest,” Dean shrugs, “But no, he won't fight us on this part. Not sure the same is true about coming back to the pack with us. I think he believes that he can go on like he did before after all of this is over.”

“He can’t,” Cas says decidedly. ”He’ll need regular check-ups. And more than that, he needs support.”

“That ain’t gonna make him happy.”

“Are you extrapolating from yourself again?”

For a second, Dean can’t tell how serious Cas is but then the corners of his mouth lift and it’s clear that it’s a clumsy attempt at lightening the mood. It works, too, because against this will Dean finds himself snorting. “Like I’m not accepting the help of at least four other people every single day just to get through the day with the pups.”

“Well, to be fair, only three out of the four pups are actually our responsibility and then they are, well, _our_ responsibility, not yours alone.”

“Well, yeah. For you that’s true.” Dean holds out the few pages onto which he'd scrawled the letter to Adam. “Pretty sure your brother would see it differently.”

Cas hums and scans the pages without actually reading. “You finally found words. Good.” He holds the letter back out to Dean.

“Don’t you want to read it?” Dean asks.

“It’s a private letter, Dean.”

“That we don’t expect to stay private,” Dean refuses to take the paper back. “That a lot hinges on.”

“And it’s bad enough that we have to expect that my brother will get to read this. I’m not my brother.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure if you were I wouldn’t have written a letter in the first place, I’d have copied words that you’d have written for me. Which, you know, actually might have made the letter _less_ awkward. I’m shitty at this.”

“At what?”

“Politics.”

Cas looks at him disbelievingly. He shakes his head and starts chuckling.

“What?” Dean growls. “I got an opinion and shit but I'm not good at words.”

That makes Cas chuckle some more.

“It's true!” Dean reiterates with a little more force.

“No, it's not,” Cas shakes his head. “There's a boarding school on my lands that is testament to that. With non-segregated dorms.”

“That wasn't... that was the right thing to do.”

“And this isn't?” Cas nods at the letter.

“Well, no, this is the right thing to do, too, it's just...”

“It's just that you will always be good at doing the right thing, Dean. As soon as something is important to you, you stubbornly see it through.”

“But that isn't politics, that's just what I want to do.”

“There's not that big of a difference. You know where you want to get and you do what you have to do to get there.”

“Way to make me sound ruthless, man.”

“I didn't want to imply that you go about it immorally. Quite the opposite. I'm just pointing out that you know how to achieve a political goal. Quite possibly you know it better than me. I tend to have the advantage of having everything stacked in my favor, you usually don't.”

Dean huffs. “Like you're not stacking the deck in my favor.”

That makes Cas smile. “It's called teamwork, I believe.”

“Smartass.”

“Right back atcha.”

“Hey, that is my line.”

“Possibly,” Cas admits. “But I'm appropriating it.”

Now that's ridiculous enough that Dean starts to laugh, too. “Alright, you earned that one.” Then he turns serious again. “You gonna tell him? About the pack membership thing?”

“Eventually,” Cas says hesitantly.

“You think he's going to bail on us?”

“The possibility has occurred to me,” Cas nods. “But it's also that I want this to be watertight. I cannot imagine anything worse than giving him hope and having it not work out.”

“Hope, huh?” Dean says. “So you believe he wants this after all.”

Cas looks surprised for a moment. “I guess I must. Unless I'm the one extrapolating from myself now.”

“Nah, you believe he could be happy at our pack. You'd never do all this shit if you didn't.”

Cas nods, though his face stays worried when he stares at Cain for a long moment, before turning with a sigh to drag the second visitor's chair next to Dean's.

“We're staying the night then?” Dean asks.

“We're staying as long as we have to, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees.

“Any news from home?” Cas asks.

“Pups are asleep. Eileen's on baby monitor duty. Sam's happy as a clam researching for Ellen.”

“He sends you updates?”

“Yup. Sometimes I even understand what he's saying. Sometimes.”

 

Dean must have fallen asleep at some point because when he wakes up, he's twisted in his seat, his forehead pressed into Cas' chest, drooling onto his shirt. He'd be embarrassed by it but having four children in the house has cured him of any embarrassment that bodily fluids could once have produced.

The next thing that he notices is what woke him up. It's a rumble in Cas' chest that only after another breath when his consciousness makes it another step closer to the surface registers as Cas' voice. Cas is talking. To Cain, it seems, because there's an answering bass from the bed.

“It belonged to his father. Before Ellen, Bobby used it on and off when he went fishing or hunting for a few days, so it's still in decent shape. Ever since, not so much. Some repairs would be needed.”

“I'm good with my hands.”

“I don't doubt it. I've seen your house. You've kept it in good repair. I will ask Ellen to send someone by the cabin and make a few pictures so that you can see for yourself what you'd be up against.”

“How will this – how will this even work, Castiel?”

“We’ll make it work. That's what family's for, after all. To make impossible things work.”

“You have a very different experience with family than I do.”

Cas chuckles softly and his arm wraps a little tighter around Dean's shoulder. “I don't think so, actually. We both have Dean, after all.”

“He _is_ stubborn,” Cain admits.

“To put it mildly,” Cas answers, though his scent is sweet and his voice warm. “Our lives would be much poorer without him.”

There is a noise from Cain that Dean guesses is supposed to sound gruff but still sounds like confirmation.

Cas presses a kiss to Dean's hair. It's not completely clear to Dean whether Cas has noticed by now that he's awake, but either way, he's comfy and the snatches of conversation he's getting suggest that the Alphas are fine haggling things out between themselves. So he burrows a little deeper into Cas, who responds by putting his other arm around Dean as well.

“Sometimes I think he knows it. And then sometimes I think he has no idea. How much better he makes the lives of everyone around him.”

“If he doesn't know it, it is your shortcoming. You're his Alpha. It is your responsibility to show him his worth.”

Dean is reasonably sure that at the latest now Cas will know that he's awake because he can't stop his shocked intake of breath.

But Cas is Cas, so all that happens is that he strokes a hand down Dean's arm and says, “You're right. And I both try my best and am more than willing to work on my shortcomings whenever they're pointed out to me.” There's a smile in his voice when he continues. “Fortunately for me, I think Dean's view of me is biased in my favor on account of him loving me.”

“Well, you're right about that,” Dean grumbles. “No need to sound smug about it.” He doesn't move an inch from his snuggled-up position, though.

“Good morning, Dean. Do you want some coffee?”

“Your mood is way too good for early morning. Unfair.”

That makes Cas smile. “Hence, the coffee question. To bring us back to the same level.”

Dean pokes Cas in the ribs because he's not awake enough for a verbal sparring match.

“Okay, okay,” Cas relents. “I'll let you wake up on your own terms.”

“Thanks,” Dean grumbles. “Wanna tell me what that thing with the cabin is about while you're at it?”

“Hmm, that seems like a pretty awake topic to me,” Cas says but it only takes another half-hearted poke for him to go on. “The cabin was Ellen's proposal actually. Do you know the property?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods and decides to finally sit up a little straighter. “Been once or twice actually. Had a deal with Bobby that if I helped him with a few repairs around the house, he'd give me part of his catch.”

Cas growls under his breath, so Dean pats his knee before stretching his cramped muscles.

“It was Bobby, Cas. Wasn't a deal with hidden meaning. He knew how tight money was for us. It was his way to help.” Because if he had just given the food to Dean, that would have been charity and Dean would not have accepted it. But this way, he'd worked for it and all was well.

“That's the part that I don't like, actually,” Cas says tightly. “The part where you were already living in our pack and I didn't know you were starving.”

“Dude,” Dean shakes his head, finally completely awake. “We were not starving. Starving is a whole different thing. Money was tight is all.” And Sam was having one growth spurt after another and had a black hole for a stomach.

Cas huffs because it's one argument they can have over and over and never end up on the same page. Because Dean is still grateful about how things went down at the pack, while Cas insists that it was negligent of him not to check up on the brothers who were living on his land but hadn't asked for pack membership. 

Speaking of which, “The cabin is on pack land, if on the outskirts,” Dean steers the conversation back to its original topic.

“Yes,” Cas nods.

“So...”

“So there's only forest and the lake around it. And the forest could need a ranger.” Cas looks back over to Cain. “Of course a ranger needs to be in good health. Doesn't help anyone if he drops down unconscious when checking on his bee hives.”

“I got that,” Cain grumbles.

“That's good. Because I wasn't going to offer the job to someone who wanted to refuse a necessary surgery.”

There's enough of an edge to Cas' voice that Dean twitches uncomfortably.

Cain mutters something unintelligible before he sets his mouth in a hard line. “I'm not refusing the surgery. But I still want to make a will. I don't want lawyers like Michael to have their grabby hands all over my affairs. I'm going to make it clear that I leave everything to Dean.”

“Yeah, about that...” Dean starts.

“I don't care,” Cain interrupts him. “I've lived decades as a bystander to life, I will determine what happens at my death at least.”

“I'll make it happen,” Cas says quietly. “I can't promise you that I can make it happen legally. But I _can_ make it happen.”

“Good,” Cain nods, obviously satisfied with the answer. “I'll come back to haunt your ass if you don't.”

And Dean thinks his vocabulary might be a bad influence on his father. “So you're coming to live with us?” he asks because he can't really believe it.

“I'll take a look at the cabin at least,” Cain concedes. “After, you know, they put some of their modern technology in me.”

“And will you...?” Dean looks from Cain to Cas.

Cas shakes his head. “We haven't talked about it. We'll start with an extended visit and see how it goes. If we can avoid jail for a few months, we'll see about making the arrangement permanent. One step at a time.”

“And my bees?” Cain asks.

“Will be awaiting you,” Cas says. “They are, after all, the third most important working animal in the world.”

“Nerd,” Dean mutters.

“Mind your tone, son.” They all flinch at the same time, Cain included. His voice is softer when he goes on, “There is no shame in being passionate about bees. They are beautiful animals. They each have their own place in their state and yet they have their freedom.”

Dean watches Cain intently for a moment, then he nods. “Reminds me of our pack.”

“It is a good place to be,” Cas nods, too.

“Well, you would know,” Dean answers and signs Cas' name sign.

Instead of laughing at the joke, though, Cas stays earnest. “I would,” he agrees. “Let's bring your father home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need an editor. You find all the small inconsistencies that I overlook. Please keep pointing them out, I’ll fix them as soon as someone notices them.  
> For the immediate future of this verse: What do you think will Ezekiel do? Will he betray them? And are you all missing Gabe as much as Dean and I do? We should do something about that.  
> As for the mid- to long-term future of this verse: What do you want to see before the end? What are the most important plot points to be resolved before this verse gets retired? *braces for #SaveAdam2k18*  
> (No, there are no immediate plans to retire this verse. Yes, I have more to tell. But I notice how editing takes ever longer as I try (and fail) to avoid inconsistencies. I fear, at some point the verse will reach a natural end point.)


End file.
